


Dex Doesn't Sleep

by Bee_Boy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex's POV, Fluff, M/M, Third Person POV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unhealthy Sleeping Habits, i will never write first or second person, nursey makes dex sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: Nursey finds out about Dex's awful sleeping habits and does his best to change that, unfortunately he wakes him up while fighting Chowder about his feelings.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Dex Doesn't Sleep

Dex doesn’t sleep much, he never really did due to work, school, and hockey, but now it was even less as he continually baked. He’d maybe take a few power naps here and there when needed, but he did his best to actually stay away from most caffeine after an incident a few years back. He’s honestly a little unsure how he’s managed to have so much energy with so little sleep, but he doesn’t feel all too tired.

He doesn’t think much about it until one day he wakes up from a nice five minute power nap during homework to Nursey’s face in front of him.

“Dude how much sleep did you get?”

Dex went back through his day to figure it out, he took a ten minute nap after getting ready before leaving for class, took a three minute nap between lectures during a study break, took a two minute nap in class instead of discussing with his classmates, and a half an hour nap during his one hour lecture after attendance and the professor going over the homework they’d just turned in. So when including the nap he just had.

“Uh, five today.”

Nursey looks a little bit concerned, “Dude how do you manage? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink coffee.”

Dex just shrugged, because honestly, he really didn’t know..

He continued on without thinking much about his poor sleep schedule and focused on his studies and hockey. He thought he could get away with it until he slipped up when Nursey brought it up to Chowder.

“Dude, Dex only sleeps five hours, can you believe that?”

Dex laughed dryly, “No, I slept five intervals of two to ten minutes when you asked me, actually no four, I took a half an hour nap in Lit.”

“That’s even worse dude!” Nursey seemed outrage

“How do you have energy?”

Dex shrugged, “Freshman year it was out of spite, now I run on the stupid energy of this team.”

They dropped it after that, but Nursey looked at Dex even more concerned now and seemed to be trying to plan something devious.

They went about a month before it happened.   
Dex had just finished three tests and was glad he didn’t have a game over the weekend so he could work on perfecting Bitty’s chocolate cream pie recipe. He had just entered his bungalow to see Nursey waiting for him.

“Ok, before you say anything, I know I said I wouldn’t come in here without your permission, but this is for your own good, you’re going to go to sleep, we don’t have a game, and I know you just finished the tests you were studying for so you have no excuse not to go to sleep. I am here to make sure you do so for more than half an hour.”

Dex sighed and put his bag down, sleep didn’t seem ideal, but it seemed better than tryinf to fight Nursey on this, “Fine. I’ll go to sleep.”

Nuresy’s face finally eased a bit from his concern as Dex changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. The room stayed quiet as Dex was lulled into a rather deep sleep.

Dex woke up the next day to Nursey shouting something, for someone who was trying to get a guy to sleep he wasn’t being the most sleep friendly.

“Hey you don’t have to yell at me just because you’re trying to deny your feelings for your d-man dude. Also for someone who’s concerned about others being loud you’re being pretty loud yourself.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. I just care about Dex getting enough sleep which it seems like no one else cares about either! I tried to call up Bitty to get Dex to sleep bu he said that ‘a baker never sleeps’ like dude, what the fuck?”

“Yeah, you know who cares about Bitty’s sleep schedule? Jack, because he has boyfriend feelings for Bitty.”

“Shut up, let me deny my feelings for a straight boy in peace.”

Confused, Dex makes his way out of the bungalow to see Chowder and Nursey wrestling each other.

“So like, you guys gonna tell me what’s going on or am I just supposed to act like I didn’t hear everything after Nursey screamed.”

Nursey let go of Chowder and started to visibly blush, “The latter?”

“Hah! Now he knows you’ve got gay feelings for him can’t escape it anymore.” Chowder got up and started heading towards the stairs, “Talk your shit out, I’m sick of the pining.”

Nursey sighed, “So i guess there’s no going back now, huh? Well you heard, I have big gay feelings for you. I know you’re straight so I’ve been trying to get over it, but Chow’s insistent on reminding me all the damn time.”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. Nurse, I’m not straight.”

“Chill, don’t do that, don’t give me hope that I could have a chance.”

“Derek, I’m not straight, and I have feelings for you too. Also, like, let me not sleep in peace.”

“I cannot do that, feelings or not you really need to be sleeping more than an hour a day, it’s mad unhealthy dude.”

“I’m like three seconds from kissing your dumb face don’t call me dude.”

:”Wait, really?”

“Yeah, that’s how you deal with mutual feelings, right? Kiss each other and start dating?”

“Yes, yeah, chill, chill.”

Dex chuckled softly to himself before taking Nursey’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Again was inspired by the nurseydex group chat, we also agreed that Nursey is absolutely gobsmacked by just woke up Dex in this that he nearly faints.


End file.
